<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making New Friends by fuckingoodtime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571457">Making New Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime'>fuckingoodtime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dovers: Happily Ever After [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Church Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the adults closed away for a PTA meeting, Lacey finds her own fun for the wait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lacey Dover/Peter Dover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dovers: Happily Ever After [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The adults are all in their homeschooling group’s PTA meeting in the chapel and Lacey is bored. She finished the book she’d brought a while ago and while a lot of the other kids are running around outside, she’s not really interested in it. Lacey watches them tackle and roll around with each other from the comfort of the church reception area, older kids teaching the younger ones new games. She wonders what it would feel like to have them showing her, their hands sliding along her to correct her stance or-</p>
<p>Lacey bites her lip as she feels heat light between her legs. The bigger kids, teenagers, they all have such big hands and she bets their cocks would be nice inside her. Shifting her thighs as her little cunny starts to get wet, Lacey imagines them fucking into her one after the other, filling her holes with their hot cum.</p>
<p>“I need Peter,” she mutters to herself - because if she can’t have them or her uncle and father’s cocks, she can at least have his - and then goes to find him. Peter was playing with Matt on the monkey bars but one look at her face and he knows what she wants. He tells Matt he’ll be back and then follows Lacey back into church. A quick walk around and there’s no where to get a little privacy except…</p>
<p>“The storage room?” Peter asks dubiously but Lacey tugs him inside and shuts the door. There’s no lock on this end but that’s fine. She doubts they’ll have any trouble. Lacey turns and then drops to her knees as she starts tearing open his pants. “Whoa, you’re really-”</p>
<p>Whatever else he meant to say is lost in a moan as she swallows down his cock. It doesn’t take long for her to suck and stroke him to hardness and then he’s thrusting hard into her mouth as his fingers curl tight in her hair. The sheer perfection of getting used has her getting a hand under her skirt. Sucking cock is always better with something inside, even if her fingers aren’t nearly enough.</p>
<p>“Yeah, suck it hard,” Peter groans as his hips start to quicken. “Do it right and I’ll… I’ll, uh.”</p>
<p>Lacey pulls back to give him a look and Peter turns bright red. “You’re really crap at that.”</p>
<p>“Shut up! Like you can do better!”</p>
<p>Now that sounds like a challenge.</p>
<p>Lacey gives him a hard shove and then grabs his legs so he topples onto his backside on the dusty floor. Getting up, Lacey reaches under her dress and slides off her panties with Peter’s eyes following their journey down. She straddles his hips then, rubbing her wet pussy up and down his needy shaft.</p>
<p>“You want this?” she asks in the voice Uncle likes so much. “You wanna fuck my dirty little cunny?”</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes are wide but his hands grip her hips. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Fill me up with your hot cum ’til I’m dripping?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>Lacey smiles at the desperate tone of Peter’s voice and then tugs her skirt up so Peter can watch as she guides his cock into her wet cunt. He slides into her so nicely, nestled inside the soft confines of her body. Maybe he doesn’t fill her up like Daddy or Uncle John, but she still loves how he feels and the way it jostles the thick plug keeping her ass nice and open for Daddy later. Peter’s grip on her hips doesn’t keep her from starting to fuck herself on his cock. The roll of her his has his eyes rolling back and tends to the rising heat within her belly. They’re both keeping quiet, only little whines as they move together.</p>
<p>It’s good, but she wants more. Lacey grabs the edge of her dress and pulls it off over her head, tossing it aside. Peter’s eyes go right to her tiny breasts as she starts to bounce harder on him, driving him deeper. Grabbing his hands, Lacey leads them up to her chest for Peter to knead and squeeze. He doesn’t disappoint her and takes the time to tease her hardening nipples by rubbing his thumbs along the nubs or pinching them. She returns the favor and Peter quivers under her like the little bitch he is. Maybe if they’d never discovered the pleasures of touch within the family, he might have pent up all this need only for a wife down the line to spring it all at once. Better it comes out slowly over time like this. Besides, her pussy needs to be filled as often as possible and he’s just one more dick to spill inside her. This is what God wants from his children, after all, and she’s happy to fulfill her duties to take and hold the seed of her family.</p>
<p>“Tell me when you’re gonna cum,” she orders and Peter gives a weak whimper. “I want to make sure you get it all the way to my womb.”</p>
<p>Ever since Uncle talked about knocking her up, Lacey can’t get it off her mind. She talked to Mommy about it but Mommy said it’d be another couple years before she’d let Lacey stop taking the daily pill Mommy added to her morning vitamins, let her body get bigger to carry and her breasts bigger to feed the next addition to their family, but Lacey keeps wondering if this will be the time it fails. When Peter or Uncle or even Daddy will put a baby inside her.</p>
<p>“Lacey-” Peter starts and then the door to the storage room door opens. They both freeze as they stare behind them but there’s no mistaking what they’re doing. Not when Peter’s still buried inside her. Two of the older boys, teenagers Adrian and Dennis, stare at them for a second before quietly stepping inside and closing the door behind them.</p>
<p>“Look what we have here,” Adrian says as he flicks the lock on the door shut, which Lacey should have done before.</p>
<p>“Are they initiated?” Dennis asks and Lacey watches his hands wander down to his belt to start unhooking it.</p>
<p>“We-” Peter stops as Adrian gets his belt open as well.</p>
<p>“If they’re gagging for it enough not to wait til they get home, it doesn’t matter.” Adrian opens his pants and pulls out his thick, uncut cock, already stroking it towards hardness. “Does it, kids?”</p>
<p>“No,” Lacey says, licking her lips as she stares at him. Adrian smiles and steps closer to her so he can pet her cheek with his free hand as he pumps himself.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think so. You want a real cock in that little pussy of yours?”</p>
<p>Lacey swallows and notices Peter throbbing inside her, the flush in his face at the idea of these boys using them.</p>
<p>“Or the other end, looks like she’s already in training,” Dennis says and then kneels down behind her so he can start playing with the plug. Lacey moans quietly, eyes fluttering shut as he thrusts the plug in and out of her asshole. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>He directs it to Peter, who only nods, too turned on to say no. Dennis pulls out the plug entirely and sets it aside flat end down so it won’t get too dirty. Then he tugs Lacey back up off Peter as Adrian helps Peter up as well. Peter’s pants sag down and Adrian grabs him by the hip to shove them farther.</p>
<p>“Hey, this one’s ready for it too,” he says with a laugh as Peter goes redder.</p>
<p>“No!” Lacey says, quickly getting their attention as Dennis starts rubbing and pinching her sensitive nipples, little sparks of need going right to her wet cunt. She’s so ready for them. “No, please use me. Fill up my holes! I wanna be dripping with your cum!”</p>
<p>“Jesus,” Dennis mutters but Adrian just grins.</p>
<p>“I think we can do that.” He goes to one of the storage boxes and sits down, his rigid cock standing proudly as he beckons her to him. “Dibs on her pussy.”</p>
<p>“Good with me,” Dennis agrees and then gives Lacey a little shove. She’s eager to let Adrian drag her into his lap and a second later, his cock is sinking into her hole. Lacey’s moan is caught by the teenager’s mouth as Adrian kisses her hard and immediately starts directing her hips to move over him. His thrusts up to meet her drive him so deep inside and Lacey wraps her arms around him to hold on. After a few times, Adrian holds her still and then she feels other big hands on her. Dennis spreads her cheeks, showing off her empty asshole just waiting for him to fill it.</p>
<p>“Did you get fucked before coming here?” he asks and Lacey nods. “Good. Then I won’t worry about hurting you. That plug was bigger than me.”</p>
<p>It’s all the warning she gets before his cock pushes up against her hole. Adrian pulls her into another kiss and it masks her cry as Dennis shoves inside her. Neither of them are as gentle as her family but she doesn’t care. The deep fill of their cocks, the feel of them crushing her between them, is just too good. There’s no coordination, Adrian bouncing her on his dick while Dennis ploughs into her at his own rhythm, but she doesn’t care. This is what she’s been craving!</p>
<p>From the corner of her eye, Lacey sees Peter jerking himself as he watches them, the head of his cock wet with her juices and his own pre. She locks eyes with him and Peter reaches behind himself to play with his own butt plug. It just gets her hotter knowing he’s watching them destroy her holes.</p>
<p>“You feeling left out there, little guy?” Adrian asks after a harder thrust up into her.</p>
<p>“I- No. No this is… this is okay,” Peter answers.</p>
<p>“She did say all her holes,” Dennis reminds them.</p>
<p>The boys detangle from her and then Dennis is on his back with Lacey sitting on his cock again. Adrian lets her bounce on him a while, driving Dennis deep in her asshole over and over before Adrian shoves her down against Dennis’ chest. She’s soon filled in both holes again with Dennis’s hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and Adrian sucking on one of her tits  The force of his thrusts jostles Dennis inside her and it’s just so good, almost perfect.</p>
<p>Then Dennis eases Lacey’s head back so Peter can slide into her mouth. She moans around his cock, sucking him eagerly as the two bigger boys keep fucking her. Never is she happier than when she has all her holes filled, when she’s fulfilling her purpose. Paster Henry would be so proud of her generosity with her fellow church mates.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna blow it,” Dennis grunt out and Adrian’s thrusts slow so Dennis can take more control to fuck her hard. There’s only a few more rocks of Dennis’ hips before he’s shooting into her with a groan, hot seed filling her up. Peter grabs a fist full of Lacey’s hair and starts slamming into her throat as Adrian starts up on her pussy again. The throb of Dennis giving a couple more spills of cum, the slide of Adrian’s thick meat filling up her little pussy, Peter losing it as they use her, throws her over the edge and Lacey jerks between them, her back arching hard.  She tastes Peter right after and swallows him down just as Adrian shoots up deep in her cunt with a last few thrusts.</p>
<p>They all slow and still. Peter’s the first to draw away from the suction of Lacey’s mouth as she gets every drop. Then Adrian tugs himself out and helps ease her down onto the floor so Dennis can, too. Lacey’s too spent to move on her own.</p>
<p>“You gotta be initiated,” Dennis says while they come down from the high. “We’ll be old enough to help with that next year.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, four months short this time,” Adrian replies with a roll of his eyes. “I think I remember hearing about you guys. Dovers, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Peter answers because Lacey’s still a little dazed. He puts himself away and starts tugging her panties back on her. “We were, um. In the spring.”</p>
<p>“Well, glad I got a taste of you guys even if I missed it,” Adrian says. He gives Peter a grin and Dennis hands over Lacey’s dress. Together, the boys get her dressed and even smooth out her hair a little.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Dennis asks.</p>
<p>“Good,” Lacey says, her needs sated for now. Maybe she would see if the big boys would fuck her again sometime. She doesn’t realize she’s said it out lout until Adrian’s laughing.</p>
<p>“You can bet on it,” he assures her. Then they hear the adults starting to clamor out of the chapel and head out to meet them none the wiser. Lacey has no intention of keeping the secret from her parents but the look Uncle John gives her rumpled appearance makes it clear he’s figured out she was up to something.</p>
<p>They head for the car and Uncle slides into the back seat to ride with her and Peter. As she climbs in, Uncle tugs her onto his lap and she feels his hardening cock through his jeans. By the time they’re out of the parking lot, he’s balls deep inside her cum filled cunny while she sucks Peter off beside them, all the way home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>